Savannah do and the stone of eternal darkness
by Bleacho'mighty123
Summary: Prologue In the jungles of the great Galapagos Islands, many creatures lurk in the darkness of the shadows of the great Rainforest. Many Travelers have been to the Islands


Prologue

In the jungles of the great Galapagos Islands, many creatures lurk in the darkness of the shadows of the great Rainforest. Many Travelers have been to the Islands and either have been devoured by vicious predators or got stuck in some quicksand. But one brave traveler has entered this dangerous rainforest, to get her hands on something that is priceless.

The brave traveler hikes up a dangerous hill with odd pieces of carved stones surrounding the hill. She is to busy staring at the odd stones to realize that she stepped on something, she looks down at her feet, but it was to late, the stones mouths turned from a smile to a huge frown, they open up their mouths and before you know it arrows start flying everywhere. She was smart enough to hide behind a large rock, unlike some followers she didn t notice before. They were all torn up by the flying arrows from the carved stones. She inhales greatly and then exhales calmly, she looks up to find that arrows suddenly pierce the stone all around her head. She is breathless as she almost had a heart attack. She breaks out of the shock and looks around her head. That was a close one , said the traveler. She gets up and continues her journey through the rainforest.

While strolling through a shallow creek she encounters a steep ravine. The Traveler grabs ahold to the ravine and starts to hike up the dangerous ravine. She climbs up and grabs onto a restrained rock, the rock starts to crack. Luckily the traveler hears the cracking rock and reaches to grab another. She holds on to the nearest wedge above the cracking rock and pulls herself up. The Traveler accidentally sets her foot on the rock and the restrained rock fractures. She loses her balance and is about to fall into a watery grave. She holds on to the ridge and is trying to save herself when suddenly, a person reaches out his pistol, Grab on , The man waits for her to respond. She notices that she is starting to get sweaty from the fear of falling into the shallow creek which is ten meters below her. She looks down and sweats even harder. She has no choice, she reaches out her other hand so he can pull her up. The man grabs ahold of the travelers hand and struggles to pull her up. Wow I haven t had to do that in a long time , The man pulls out a pistol Ain t that right, Savannah Do. You are right, you haven t, old man , Savannah said. Oh poor thing, the little girl doesn t remember me , Said The Old Man. I know you well, Dr. Michael Anderson , said Savannah as she brushes the rubble off her jeans, she bends backwards and stretches her back and says A.K.A. Artifact hunter, She looks forward and pulls out a mini rifle Ain t that right, Dr. Anderson. He puts down his pistol, and starts whistling. A ton of natives pop out from the bushes with bows and shooting tubes. Savannah puts her mini rifle down, then Dr. Anderson picks his gun back up. Now, I ll make you a deal, The Ancient plate for your life, Said Dr. Anderson. That plate belongs in a museum, not in your closet, Spat Savannah. pulls back the hammer. I, will say it once more, the plate, for your life , threatened Dr. Anderson. Fine, I ll go, but don t expect anything else from me either , said Savannah. Dr. Anderson pulls back the hammer once more. So, go on now, I don t have all the time in the world you know, there are artifacts that need polishing , Said Dr. Anderson with a grin. Savannah rolls her eyes. I m going, I m going , Savannah said rudely. She started walking at a slow a steady pace. Well, What are you waiting for, something to jump out, GO , Dr. Anderson exclaimed. Savannah started to speed up and before you know it she enters the pyramid, But suddenly, the ground starts vibrating. Savannah leaps ahead as the ceiling tumbles down from where it rested. Luckily she leaped in time and got out of the way of the falling ceiling. She struggles to get up from the impact of the boulders. She sees an open hallway ahead, There must be a trap or something up ahead, maybe arrows , Savannah thought to herself. She picks up a stone Ten ounces, good, just right , she thought to herself. She tossed the stone over and into the hallway, and then the stone hits the ground and starts shaking. Swoop. The floor underneath the stone shoots up like a pillar and smashes the stone agents the ceiling. The pillar slowly moves back down as Savannah says Wow, this changes my plan completely. She walks up to the hallway and notices the there are pictures of animals on the tiles. Hmm, so what do these animals all have in common, ah, ha, they are all predators except, the elk , Savannah said with brilliance. she steps on the plate with the elk on it and it still rumbles and shoots up, just like the predators. Uhh, Hmm, so, snake, tiger, lion, elk, rabbit, and Uhh a dragon, so thats the pattern, they are all real except the dragon which is a myth , said Savannah. She takes a ten ounce stone and places it on the dragon, and nothing happened. So she prepares herself, and leaps on the dragon tile, nothing happened, just like the stone. So she continued to leap onto dragon tiles until she made it across. She gets to the other side safely, while not noticing another trap. She steps on a tile and a hole opens up and shoots a spike up from underneath her foot. The thriving pain she felt in her foot was very strong and she could barely move an inch. But out of sheer will power she removes the spike from her foot, and wraps it up with some bandage to stop the bleeding. She continues on and goes over the tiles which is every two tiles with a spike in it. She makes it to a third hallway and test this on knowing how much pain there was when the spike stabbed her in the foot. But nothing happened, so she continued on through the hallway. She started to notice something, the hallway grew narrower and narrower every step she took. But she was thin enough to get through the hallway without getting stuck. She made it to the final room where the Ancient plate was held. She walked over to the plate without any traps to stop her. The glory in her eyes of the beauty of the ancient plate, was right in front of her. she reached into her backpack but didn t pull anything out. She grabs the plate and shoves it into her backpack, and starts to walk away. As she starts to walk away, she notices something odd. It was the ground, it was sinking with every step she took. She notices that the ground just started to split into multiple pieces, and started to spin at a slow and steady pace. There was magma at the bottom of each fall, she has to be very careful. She jumps on one and loses her balance, but only for a moment. Can t risk another jump like that one , Savannah Thought. Then she gets up and waits for the next one to come around. The ground suddenly shakes again, signaling that the magma just raised a foot higher, now the magma is ten feet away from her. She realizes that she has no time to waste, and leaps to the nearest ledge, then again and again. The magma keeps coming higher and higher, until it is five feet from her. She takes a final leap then trips and falls. She grabs onto a root from a vine and hangs on for a while. Four feet, three feet, two feet. She raised herself up onto the floor of the hall. she pushes through the narrow walls once more and to come to her surprize, most of the hallway has collapsed. nothing but ruins and rubble everywhere. The magma starts running through the hallway and melts the walls. She has no time to waste, she takes off through the ruins of the hall. The walls start moving upward, and arrows start flying everywhere. Oh, okay, now the arrows start coming, Savannah ducks, rolls, leaps, then flips through the air, Great, just when I need arrows flying at me! She sees a light, and starts darting towards it. The Magma is now inches away from her feet, She starts sprinting towards the light, now moving as fast as she can go. This is going to be close , Savannah said as she sees a cliff up ahead. She jumps, She lands on her feet and makes it across. Who how, yeah, alright, I made it , As she keeps bragging about her victory, She hears a click. Now, hand it over , Demanded, Dr. Anderson. She looks over back into the cave as she listens to the horrible hiss of the magma climbing up the cliff. Okay here you go , Savannah reaches into her bag and grabs a plate and places it into Andersons hands. Wait a minute, Huh , Anderson realizes that Savannah is now gone, he turns around and Yelled Curse You Savannah Dooooooo! As he starts firing rounds of bullets at her, but fails horribly at hitting her. I would run if I were you , Yelled Savannah Do. Magmuh, Magmuh, Magmuh , Chanted the islanders. Anderson turns around and comes to find magma (now lava sense it is now at the surface of the earth) Anderson gives out a terrifying scream. Savannah runs for her life and Yells out Jhon A man in a boat, reading a book, turns to look at Savannah. Jhony, start the bout. He freaks out and turns the keys as he pushes down on the boat stick. Savannah jumps up and swings on a vine as the lava meets its match, water. The boat zooms away as the magma fights the water.


End file.
